


Зеркало Еиналеж

by tenkosh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mirror of Erised, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало Еиналеж?





	Зеркало Еиналеж

_Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало Еиналеж?_

Всегда, с самого первого столкновения с этим зеркалом, я видел одно и то же. Менялись разные мелочи, но суть оставалась прежней: в отражении я стоял рядом с Геллертом.

Иногда с нами были Аберфорт, Ариана и родители. Иногда Геллерт держал меня за руку, а в другие дни — обнимал за плечи и склонялся к самому уху, что-то горячо, отчаянно шепча. Зеркало не передавало звуки, но я, конечно, знал, что он говорит. Все-таки это были мои мечты.

Проходили годы, десятилетия, и я думал, что меняюсь — и вместе с этим изменяются мои желания. Да, наверное, простые и поверхностные стремления действительно были разными в определенные этапы жизни, но это зеркало выбирало только самое глубокое и сокровенное. Ни разу я не удивился, увидев отражение в нем.

_Я вижу себя, держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков. У человека не может быть слишком много носков. Вот прошло еще одно Рождество, а я не получил в подарок ни одной пары. Люди почему-то дарят мне только книги._

В это Рождество я, в самом деле, видел себя, держащего носки. Мы с Геллертом, видимо, только обменялись подарками.

Однажды, когда меня только назначили директором Хогвартса, я видел его в черно-зеленой мантии. Я слишком хорошо знал себя и зеркало, поэтому сразу понял: в моей мечте Геллерт стал деканом Слизерина. Если бы он учился в нашей школе, конечно, он попал бы на этот факультет.

Я видел нас с картами и сумками, явно уходящих куда-то от всех своих проблем и мира волшебников. Я видел нас в окружении семьи. Я видел нас в обрывках газет, где было множество статей об освобождении Гриндевальда, но ничего — обо мне и моих делах, которые всегда так яро обсуждались в «Ежедневном пророке». Я видел нас.

_Оно показывает нам не больше и не меньше, как наши самые сокровенные, самые отчаянные желания._

Зеркало всегда напоминало мне заряженное ружье на стене. Кто-то повесил его, а значит, оно должно рано или поздно выстрелить. Я убирал зеркало в самые дальние, самые недоступные углы Хогвартса, как убирал свои мечты в самые глубокие и темные уголки души. Но никогда я не пытался уничтожить зеркало, разбить его на тысячи осколков, чтобы больше никогда не видеть улыбки Геллерта и не замечать его прикосновений к своей руке. Пока я знал, где находится зеркало Еиналеж — я знал и то, что когда-нибудь снова вернусь к нему, чтобы вновь посмотреть в отражение.

Мне давно нужно было попросить кого-то спрятать это зеркало туда, где я бы никогда его не нашел, но я никогда не был достаточно силен, чтобы отдать этот приказ. Когда я только наткнулся на зеркало, раны в моей душе еще были слишком свежи. Теперь мое старое измученное сердце болезненно откликается на наивную сокровенную мечту. По этой причине я старался никогда не смотреть в зеркало долго: знал, что мне не хватит сил отвести взгляд, если я только прочувствую, каково быть тем Альбусом из отражения, который не один. Который никогда не был один. Рядом с которым тот единственный человек, что всегда был равным.

Когда я смотрю в зеркало Еиналеж, то вижу себя с Геллертом. Я вижу нас влюбленными друг в друга, счастливыми. Я вижу отражение, которое десятки лет назад показывало нам любое обыкновенное зеркало.

_Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало Еиналеж?_


End file.
